Holding Judgment in Abeyance
by Whisperwill
Summary: Post-TPM. Obi-Wan and Anakin make their first appearance at the Temple as Master and Padawan. Unfortunately, the Jedi are quick to pass judgment on the two of them. But Obi-Wan and Anakin are quick to speak up and speak out. One shot.  ¡También está escrito en español!  Se llama "Manteniendo el juicio en suspenso," traducido por Onryo.


**Disclaimer: Although I love _Star Wars_, that doesn't mean I don't own _Star Wars_. Although I'm a fan of money, that doesn't mean I'm making money off this story.**

**A/N: Originally completed October 7, 2009. Won't you please, please review?**

**Holding Judgment in Abeyance**

Obi-Wan Kenobi strode through the Temple corridors with Anakin Skywalker flanking him. Both of them were heading for the dining hall and the supper that waited there. It would be their first meal together at the Temple, and only their second meal as Master and Padawan. But the food they had dined on during the celebration back on Naboo—feast though it had been—had not seemed to satisfy Anakin quite as much as it had Obi-Wan. When their ship had finally docked at the Temple landing bay on Coruscant, young Skywalker had picked up a passing comment that supper was being served. When his apprentice's eyes lit up eagerly, Obi-Wan knew that he had little choice but to take him inside to eat. So through the maze of halls they walked, Obi-Wan leading on confidently and Anakin trotting in his wake.

Whispers and surreptitious looks began when Obi-Wan Kenobi and his new Padawan walked into the dining hall. Obi-Wan had intended to make straight for one of the tables so that he wouldn't have to recount the dirge of his Master's final mission, but he heard mutters from a knot of apprentices that made his steps falter.

"Is that Obi-Wan Kenobi? Who's that with him?"

"That's his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan is a Knight now."

"But I've never seen that boy before. He _can't_ be an apprentice if he's never been through Temple training, can he?"

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn felt sorry for him. That's the only reason why he's here. He was a slave back on his home planet."

"A _slave_?"

"And probably worse than that. He won't last long at the Temple, though—he doesn't have what it takes to be a Jedi."

Obi-Wan had heard enough. He could see that Anakin, with righteous anger on his face, wanted to accost the apprentices who were insulting him. But Obi-Wan was the first to step over to them.

"It is not your place to gossip about a new apprentice," he reprimanded them. The tallest one seemed about to offer back talk, but Obi-Wan continued, "Do you propose to judge a Padawan based on the planet or life from which he came? That is not the Jedi way. Or do you intend," he suggested, his voice carrying a warning note of anger, "to question the wisdom of the Jedi Master who discovered this boy's talent in the first place?" The apprentices immediately apologized in low voices, but the tallest one didn't know when to stop.

"Weren't you a Padawan until recently, Obi-Wan?" he asked with a facade of innocence. Obi-Wan was not a bit intimidated. He fixed the unruly Padawan with a cool blue gaze and rejoined,

"Indeed. I was Knighted only yesterday. And you will show the proper respect for the Knights of the Jedi Order, Padawan Kieyekla." His uncompromising command caused the apprentice to finally back down.

"Yes, Master Kenobi," he muttered and hurried away. Obi-Wan turned to continue his search for a vacant table. He could feel Anakin staring up at him.

"Thank you for what you said, Master Obi-Wan," his Padawan said shyly.

"It's the truth, Anakin," answered Obi-Wan simply. "And here at the Temple, we value truth quite highly." He strode to the back of the hall, to a table that was completely deserted, just the way he wanted it. The only Jedi nearby were a group of venerable Masters. The hushed tones they were speaking in weren't designed to carry far, but unfortunately Obi-Wan, whose ears had been honed by years of Jedi training, heard them very clearly.

"Young Kenobi was an apprentice until a mere day ago, and he has taken an apprentice of his own so soon. . ."

"This cannot bode well. Obi-Wan lacks the experience that every Master should be able to give his Padawan."

"I agree. Obi-Wan Kenobi should not have been granted a Padawan for a long time yet, and this Padawan in particular is in need of guidance that I fear Obi-Wan will not be able to give him."

Obi-Wan was so wrapped up in what the elders were saying that he didn't notice Anakin marching up to them until it was too late.

"It doesn't matter what Obi-Wan Kenobi was yesterday—he's a Jedi Knight now, and that's what counts!" Anakin burst out. "I know he'll be a _great_ Master. And you shouldn't say bad things about him when you don't know what you're talking about!"

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan interrupted him in the severest of tones. "You are not to speak to the Jedi Masters that way."

"But Master Obi-Wan," Anakin protested, turning to him with a hurt look. The conversation was brought to an abrupt stop at the hollow rap of a walking stick hitting the Temple's tiled floor. Yoda had arrived as if out of nowhere.

"Chide the Padawan not, Obi-Wan," he advised placidly. "Not when right, he is."

"Master Yoda," said all the Knights present, bowing to one of the wisest Masters the Temple had to offer. Yoda nodded musingly and gestured to the aged Masters with his stick.

"Proven himself to you already, has Obi-Wan?" he asked them. "Judge him, do you, before you have seen his training methods? Desire, do you, to question the wisdom of the Council in Knighting him, or in giving him this Padawan to train?" Obi-Wan was surprised that Yoda, who did not agree with the Council on this matter, was still defending their decision. He felt a rush of warmth toward the small Master for speaking out on his behalf. Yoda was shaking his head now, his narrowed eyes on the group of Jedi. "Better behavior, would I have expected, from Jedi Masters." The aforementioned Jedi were looking uncharacteristically ashamed of themselves. The oldest among them, a gray-bearded Human, cleared his throat.

"Forgive us, Obi-Wan Kenobi," he apologized with a formal bow. "Master Yoda and your Padawan are right. We were not exhibiting the behavior behooving Jedi."

As a Knight to a Master, Obi-Wan bowed lower than the older Jedi had. "I accept your apology with gratitude," he said quietly. The other Masters nodded to him and made their slow way to other tables, Yoda departing last and giving Obi-Wan a wizened smile.

At long last, Obi-Wan and his apprentice could sit down and eat the food on the table. Anakin attacked his plate as though he hadn't eaten in days, while Obi-Wan scooped some of the hot mash onto his utensil and contemplated it.

"You certainly pleaded my case to the Masters quite well, Anakin," he declared. Anakin paused to swallow before replying.

"It's just the truth, Master Obi-Wan," he pointed out with a grin. In spite of himself, Obi-Wan grinned back.

***The End***


End file.
